Ten Song Shuffle
by CharmedBenson
Summary: Challenge? Put your ipod on shuffle and write a story for each song. The catch? You can only write the story while the song is playing. Result? Craziness! -


_Disclaimer: __ All songs and characters are not mine. They are the property of others who have been more fortunate then myself so far…_

_Summary:__ Challenge? Put your ipod on shuffle and write a story for each song. The catch? You can only write the story while the song is playing. Result? Craziness! ___

**Low – T-Pain**

It had been a long and painful case, but it was finally over. John, Fin, Elliot, Olivia, Casey, Don, and Melinda were all a Mahoney's enjoying a few drinks and watching everyone attack the DJ with song requests.

Olivia was talking to Melinda when Casey jumped up and grabbed her arm. "This is my favorite song!" she yelled over the bass as she dragged her onto the dance floor. Olivia couldn't help but laugh as she heard "Apple Bottom Jeans" blasting over the speakers.

They started dancing and laughing and the rest of the group couldn't help but stare. Casey "the professional ADA" and Olivia "the badass detective" were grinding and dirty dancing on the floor.

**Will I – Rent**

She stood outside his apartment door holding her breath, not sure why she was doing this, but to lost to anything else. Finally she knocked and stood there waiting. She was about to turn and leave when the door opened.

Fin almost broke down at what he saw. There was Olivia, the love of his life, standing at his door at 2AM in tears. He looked her over and she looked fine physically. "Liv…"

She just fell into his arms and cried. Fin shut the door and they fell to the floor as he held her close and whispered in her ear. He'd never seen her like this, never. "It's going to be okay Liv. Whatever it is…I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She whispered.

She fell asleep after what felt like hours and he picked her up and carried her to his bed. He sat on the floor and watched her sleep, no closer to finding out what had broken her. When he woke up the next morning, she was gone. Panic turned to sorrow when he read her note.

_Fin,_

_I just wanted to see you one last time. I'm sorry. I went to the doctors like you wanted. I have_

_AIDs. I can't stay here and let you guys watch me die. Always remember that I love you._

_Goodbye._

_Liv_

**One Song – Rent**

She didn't know exactly why she came back, but she knew she needed to do this. She couldn't help the lone tear that fell down her cheek as she walked down the familiar streets towards the precinct. Walking to the elevator she had to remind herself why she was here. Stepping out she peeked into the room and felt more tears follow the same path as those before it. John, Fin and Elliot were all standing there laughing as Olivia and some blonde who she assumed was her replacement bantered back and forth. Looking more closely, I saw Don and George watching like proud parents as the team enjoyed a rare moment of relaxation. Stepping back, she walked back to the elevator ignoring the desk sergeant as he asked her if she was okay. She wasn't okay. She ran out of the precinct and made it to the corner before she broke down. They had moved on just fine without her. Who was she kidding? They didn't need her. She moved away from the wall to leave when she heard the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Alex."

Turning around slowly, she turned right into Olivia's waiting arms. She smiled thinking, maybe things will be okay after all.

**I Melt – Rascal Flatt**

It was that time of year again. The policemen's ball was tonight and for once, everyone was excited to go. They had all managed to get a date. Cragen was going with Donnelly, John was going with Alex, Fin was going with Casey, and Elliot and Olivia were going together.

That night, everyone was there except for Elliot and Olivia. The jokes started flying about whether they'd show up at all or just call it an "early" night when something caught Fin's eye. He sat there looking dumbstruck, catching everyone's attention. When they turned to look, they had trouble keeping the mouths shut.

Elliot was escorting Olivia down the stairs. She was wearing a floor length shimmer yellow gown that hugged all the right places and had a slit right up to her upper thigh revealing her 4" studded heels and long legs. She had worn her hair in soft curls that accented her lightly dusted face perfectly. To say she glowed would be an understatement. They reached the table and everyone came back to their senses. The group laughed and enjoyed their time together relaxing. Soon, everyone was on the dance floor with their respective partners when Rascal Flatt's "I Melt" came on and everyone cleared the dance floor, just watching Olivia and Elliot sway to the music, oblivious of everyone but each other.

**Buy You a Drink – T-Pain**

Throwing her keys on the counter, she fought to keep her laughter in. Leaning against the doorframe, she just watched Casey in action. She had turned the stereo on high and bumped the bass. She was in the kitchen making what looked like sour lemon drops, Olivia's favorite. She was trying to rap and was dancing around in her socks dripping alcohol all over the floor and counters. It wasn't until she slid from the kitchen onto the living room floor that she lost her control and started laughing. Casey just looked up at her and growled as Olivia made her way over to her. Instead of helping her up though, she climbed on top of her and sat there laughing.

"Here I was, making you a nice drink for when you got home and all you can do is laugh at me?" Casey pouted.

Smiling, Olivia just leaned down and kissed her. "Hmmm…I believe you have enough _on _you to satisfy me." And that was the last thing said as their drinks sat forgotten on the counter.

**Wait – Sweeney Todd**

"Damn Munch! If he wasn't such a hypochondriac, we wouldn't be sitting here freezing our asses off!"

Olivia just laughed as Elliot grumbled at being sent on a stakeout on their night off. "I could think of a few things to warm you up if you want, El…"

"Huh…tempting Liv, but I don't want Cragen to have another reason to yell at us." He couldn't help but smile as he thought about Cragen walking in on them in the locker room making out and then proceeding to "scold" them for the next hour. "How bout we just imagine sitting by the warm fire that Munch is going to be roasting on when I get my hands on him."

"Ahhh…Munch-kabobs and Fin Soup…"

**Stupid Girl – Pink**

_DING_

_Dani and Liv ran at each other swinging while everyone in the office stood around them cheering them on. Dani got a good first shot in, causing Liv to go crazy. She came back with more force than before, catching Dani off guard. It was over before it even began. Liv got two shots to the face and one to the stomach and Dani was down for the count. Walking away to cheers, the gang went to Mahoney's smiling and laughing the whole way, leaving the wanna-be behind with only her own self-righteousness to comfort her._

Elliot opened his eyes smiling.

"What's got you so happy Stabler?" Liv joked, seeing his goofy grin.

His smile didn't falter; it just got bigger as he mumbled, "nothing, nothing."

**All I Have – The Veronicas**

"_It's good to have you back Olivia."_

"_It's good to be back Don. I'm going to go see everyone."_

_Turning around, she stopped dead. There was Fin and Munch glaring at Elliot and his partner…kissing!_

I'll never forget that moment. Their personal relationship crumbled after that. Their fights escalated and their ability to work together cracked and pieces just continuously fell away into the abyss. I never thought I'd have to do this, but there's not enough piece's to put back together to save them.

"Benson! Stabler! My office!" And that was the beginning of the end of the dream team.

**Lips of an Angel – Hinder**

Elliot groped around for his phone before flipping it open and mumbling, "Stabler."

"El-Elliot?"

Getting up, he walked out into the hall, shutting the door behind him. "Olivia? What's wrong?"

"I-I need you. Could you come get me?"

Pulling on his jacket he walked out of the house and got in his car. "Where are you?"

Driving up to the restaurant, he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief seeing her unharmed for the most part. As she climbed into the passenger side, he saw the bruise that was already forming on her cheek. She just gave him a small smile as he pulled out and headed towards her apartment. He walked her up to her door and was about to leave when she grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Stay."

With a smile, he walked back with her to her bedroom and crawled into bed with her, content to just hold her and make sure she was safe for the time being.

**Watermelon Crawl – Tracy Byrd**

"Remind me how we got stuck in this god-forsaken town again?" Fin asked as they walked towards the small town's square.

Not even trying to conceal her smile, Olivia couldn't help but poke. "That would be because you and your partner can't help but pick on El and I and not pay attention to the little critters on the road."

"Hey! That squirrel was trying to get us to drive off the road. You've seen that commercial…"

"And it's all just a conspiracy of the furry creature's government right Munch?"

Munch just glared at Elliot as they started laughing.


End file.
